Wishing upon a Dark Star
by Mystik
Summary: In a fit of rage, Jounouchi wishes something that he will definitely regret. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Pairing: **Seto/Jou, OC/Seto

**Beta:** JennieB - The best

**Disclaimer: **They don't belong to me, damn it!

**Notes:** Wrote for the WWC Challenge at 'A dragon's lair' group.

* * *

**Wishing upon a Dark Star - prologue**

The blond knew he shouldn't have come to school that day. Hell, he shouldn't have even left the bed! Without a doubt, this day was becoming the worst of his life, and that was saying something.

First, the clock had woken him late. In order to arrive on time for his first period, he had left his home without his breakfast, and had earned a scream from his dad at the doorway. Nice way to start the morning. Then, he had missed the bus, and had had to wait for _forty_ minutes to catch the next one. In the end, he had still arrived late at school, and had received a detention. Which the teacher had made a point of announcing in front of the entire class, Seto Kaiba included.

And he became the second source of Jounouchi's problems for that day. The brunette had probably awoken in bad humor that day, and for whatever reason, he had decided that bothering the blonde would be a great way to relieve his stress. Even more so than usual. It had started in the hallway, after their first class, with the brunette calling him names; names that were new even to him!

Then, during the lunch hour, he had almost fallen on the floor with his tray, and when he had turned around, the brunette had been standing there, scowling at him, in that arrogant manner that irritated him so much.

"You should walk on your four paws, Mutt, instead of two. Dogs are not trained to walk like humans yet."

"Fuck you moneybags," the blond had hissed, his blood boiling.

"Your master should teach some manners as well," Seto finished as he had turned around and walked away.

Not even his friends had managed to calm him down. His temper had been getting the better of him with each passing second, and he had had to breathe deeply several times to keep himself from getting up and beating the crap out of the young CEO. He had succeeded, too, until the last class of the afternoon. When the bell had rung, all of the students had quickly packed their belongings while he had stood there, waiting for everybody to leave the classroom so that he could go to detention.

But, as God had already decided that that day would be the worst one possible for the human known as Katsuya Jounouchi, it was only to be expected that the brunette would get up and whisper to him, "Have a good training session, Mutt. I hope that they can teach you to catch the ball right this time."

"Shut the fuck up moneybags!" screamed the blond as he had got up out of his chair and had slammed his hands on the desk. "Go look for someone else to piss off!"

"You are no one to tell me what I should or should not do. You just a loser dog," sneered the brunette as he had grabbed his silver briefcase and had turned around to leave.

The blond had sighed, now really furious, and without thinking, he had exclaimed in a fit of temper after having endured such a ridiculous day, "I just wish that someday you can suffer the way I have in my life, just so you can learn how to treat people better." The only reply the young CEO had given to his words was a mocking snort. In turn, Jounouchi had slammed his fist on the poor wooden desk in an attempt to calm himself, and then he had grabbed his bag and put it on his back, leaving the classroom as well, and heading for his damned detention.

Strangely enough, his detention had passed smoothly; the teacher had miraculously not paid any attention to him – not that that was really all that unusual. The old man had just given him some assignments to complete which were to be delivered at the end of the period. The blond, who had been doing much better in school since he had started having study sessions with Yugi, had had no problem completing the assignment. He had soon turned in the lesson to his teacher and had left the classroom, sighing deeply, relieved that the day was finally ending. All he wanted to do right then was to get home, hopefully avoid his father, grab a snack, and sleep.

As he passed through the gates of the school, a strange noise sounded in the air, and the blond turned around, looking for the source. Through his exhausted haze, he soon realized that the strange noise was coming from his bag. He frowned when he opened it and found a cell phone inside that was ringing with some bizarre music. The frown deepened in puzzlement; Jou didn't have a cell phone. He picked the mobile and saw Yugi's name appear on the small screen. He carefully opened the cell phone and answered, "Uhn…Hello?"

"Jou, thank God you answered! I thought I would never get hold of you!" The short teen didn't seem at all confused at the blond suddenly having a cell phone.

"Yugi, buddy…something happen?" Jou asked, his brain becoming more confused by the second.

"Yes, the police found him."The voice sounded relieved, but not entirely.

"Him? Who are you talking about?"

"Are you crazy, Jou? You know I'm talking about Seto!"exclaimed the teen. "But…" The teen paused. "Look, I don't want to talk about this on the phone; could you come to the Central Hospital?"

"The hospital?!" Nowthe blond was beyond confused. Not two hours ago, he had fought with the brunette, and now he was at the hospital?

"Yes. Look, it's not that bad, but you'd better come. Seto needs you right now."

"Seto…needs…me?" The blond was starting to feel the beginning of a headache. "Look…Ok, I'm coming. In fifteen minutes I will be there."

"Great. I'll be waiting."

"Okay, bye." He hung up the mobile and reslung his bag, walking a bit faster now and hoping that he would catch the bus on time. He wanted answers, and he sure as hell was going to _get_ them.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Seto/Jou, OC/Seto

**Beta:** JennieB - The best

**Disclaimer: **They don't belong to me, damn it!

**Notes:** Wrote for the WWC Challenge at 'A dragon's lair' group.

* * *

**Wishing upon a Dark Star - Chapter one**

As soon as Jou entered the hospital, he was approached by a big number of journalists, all of them pointing their microphones in his direction. He took a step back as the questions were shouted at him from everywhere.

"How do you feel after having gone a whole month without knowing about Mr. Kaiba?"

"Is his condition bad?"

"Where did they found him?"

"What took the police so long?"

The blond was on the verge of screaming some obscenities when a firm hand landed on his shoulder. "He has nothing to say to you; he came here to see how his lover is doing. Now if you'll excuse us..."

Wait a fucking minute. Lover? Seto was his lover? He turned around and felt a little relieved to see that it was Yami who was guiding him through the crowd of journalists, but that relief soon turned into more confusion. "Yami, what's going on here? What happened to Seto? And what the fuck is that about him being my lover?!"

The former pharaoh looked at him like he had two heads. He sighed and continued to guide the blond through the corridors. "I know it has been hard for you, Jou, but you can't feel guilty about what happened. Not now."

Jou still stared at him, confused beyond imagination. They stopped at one of the doors and Yami smiled a little sadly. "Yugi went to buy some coffee. I will let you two alone be for a while."

The blond nodded and watched Yami walk away. Apparently, all of the answers he was looking for were behind that door. Slowly he opened it and entered the overly white room, his amber eyes staring directly at the still form lying on the bed. He approached and gasped when he saw the state that the young CEO was in.

His face, which had always been so utterly handsome, was marked with bruises – bad ones. His lower lip was swollen because from a cut and some nasty scars, probably from other injuries, surrounded one of his eyes. Jou felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes and he grabbed a chair and set it near the bed. He still didn't understand shit about what was going on, but at that moment he knew, as he had for ages, that he did carry some feelings for the brunette. And, seeing him like that, so utterly helpless, was a shock to him. He rested his hand on top of the brunette's pale one, and sighed deeply. What the hell had happened to him?

"Puppy?"

He was startled by the tenor, and his first instinct was to let go of the hand and get up. But, as soon as he looked up to the CEO, he found himself frozen to the spot. Those azure eyes, which were usually so cold, were glowing with pain, sadness, and something that was making him feel desperate – as if he knew that something unusual had happened to him. "How are you feeling?" The question was blurted out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"As fine…" The brunette sighed, "As I can be."

"Oh." He seated himself again and looked at the brunette through his golden bangs. Flashes of their bodies entwined together on a large bed suddenly appeared in his mind, but as soon as they had come, they were gone. "Can I get you anything?"

"Jou," the brunette answered in a tired tone, cutting off the blond's mumbling. "Sit here…with me?"

The blond didn't even think twice about it. He seated himself on the side of the bed in the tiny space that was available next to Seto. Immediately, the brunette inclined his head to rest on his shoulder, and he quietly spoke. "All this time…when they were doing what they did, I was thinking about you."

The blond widened his eyes at hearing those words, but the brunette didn't see it, because he had fallen asleep thanks to the heavy drugs in his system.

-----

"Hey Jou."

"Hey Yugi," said the blond, smiling softly at him. He was seated outside Seto's hospital room while Mokuba was inside with his brother. He waited for his small friend to sit down beside him, and smiled a little more.

"So…how are you dealing with all of this?"

That was a good question, indeed. He didn't know why he wasn't freaking out right then. Most probably it was because he was torn between his memories; he kept getting flashes of images from two different series of events, and he was having a hard time discerning what was real and what was not. He remembered quite vividly how awful the day had been for him at school. He knew that had been real. But, at the same time, he felt that it couldn't possibly be true because he also realized that he would never fight with Seto like that – not after two years of being his boyfriend. And when he thought about how long they had been dating, his mind became clouded all over again. He still felt that pang in his chest every time the brunette humiliated him. And, even now, it still hurt when he thought about how cruel the young CEO had been that afternoon. "I'm a fucking mess right now," the blond finally replied to his friend. Yes, that pretty much summed up his mental state.

"Yes, I can tell," said the short teen. "After this past month of worrying about Seto, and then, when he was rescued, to be found this way…"

"Wait." He knew he was going to get a strange look for asking, but he pressed on anyway. "What happened…to Seto?"

Bull's eye. Yugi looked at him like he had grown a second head. "You're kidding, right? Seto was kidnapped, and you almost died of worry!"

The blond sucked in his breath. Seto had been kidnapped? For a whole month? And then to have been found in that state – the kidnappers must have done something terrible to him and…As soon as he thought the words, a sick feeling fell on his heart. There was something he was missing; some piece of the weird puzzle his life had turned into. Something was so wrong with the whole situation. He saw Yami approaching with the doctor and he stood up. The doctor, an old man, entered the hospital room, and a few minutes later, he came out, Mokuba next to him. He approached the blond and smiled friendlily, the gesture not quite reaching his eyes.

"So…how is he?" asked Jou, all four of them paying attention to what the doctor had to say.

"He is recovering quickly due to quick action on the part of the staff when he got here. But, I'm more worried about his mental state right now."

"Why?" asked the raven-haired teen.

"The results of the examination he had done were delivered to me, and I found some nasty bruises on Mr. Kaiba's body. From the look of it, he was probably tortured and raped by his kidnappers."

Jou froze on the spot, and suddenly a sentence he had uttered that afternoon came to his mind, making him feeling sick:

_I just wish that someday you can suffer the way I have in my life, just so you can learn how to treat people better._

No, that couldn't be! They had just been words, thrown in a fit of rage; he didn't have that kind of power! Things like that were only supposed to happen with Yami! But, the more he thought about it, the more he started to feel guilty. He slid down along the wall, putting his head on his hands, his body starting to shake uncontrollably.

Mokuba crouched down on his knees, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's difficult to hear it Jou, but…please don't think like that; we have to be strong for nii-sama right now."

And that made his body shake even more and before he could stop himself, he had started sobbing. How he could have ever wished something like that upon someone? Even more, how he could have wished that upon the guy he liked? And now…he didn't even know if he could ever face the brunette; he just felt so incredibly guilty.

-----

He blinked open his tired eyes and looked around. A deep sighed escaped his lips when he saw that he was in a hospital. Not in that warehouse. Not anymore. A shiver traversed his body as Seto thought about the last month. He wished that his memories would become nothing more than a blur, but they were so achingly vivid. Their filthy hands, their voices laughing at him, their punches and kicks when he refused to give in every time they raped him – but what was worst was their words speaking of Jou.

"_He will never touch you again, rich boy. Not when he sees his lover as dirtied as you are now," growled the man from behind Seto as he had thrust into the pale body, not caring that he was tearing him open. The brunette had squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block his mind from both the physical and mental assault. He had done that before with Gozaburo; it wouldn't be any problem right now._

"_Jounouchi is his name, isn't it? He's such a delicious blondie! I bet you are the one who fucks him," exclaimed the guy next to him, jerking off at the sight of his friend raping the brunette. "How is he in bed? Maybe we should find out; what do you think? Should we bring him here as well?" _

_The brunette had ground his teeth together, growling low in his throat. "Touch him and you die." _

"_Shut the fuck up!" The other man had punched him in the face, the sound echoing loudly in the bare room. "Better yet, I think I will put your mouth to better use." _

_The brunette had suddenly felt the rough fingers opening his mouth, and the thick cock being shoved inside of it. Seto gagged, and the man had pulled his auburn hair, starting to shove more and more of his dick on the teen's throat. "Oh, you should feel his mouth later; he is so good at this…" the man had moaned, and his friend had laughingly agreed, thrusting even faster into his passage. _

_At that moment, he had known that he was bleeding. But, nothing had felt worse than his pride, which had been crushed. _

He heard the door open and saw the blond enter the room. He looked so shy and unsure of how to act. He tried to dry the tears that had been sliding down his face, but the effort was in vain. They kept falling. He heard the footsteps echoing on the floor, and then he felt a weight beside him on the bed.

"Seto? Are you in pain somewhere? Do you want me to call the nurses?" whispered Jou in a worried tone.

"No, please, I just…" He didn't want anyone else to see him in that state. His hand shyly touched the blonde's. "Don't tell anyone you saw me like this, not even Mokuba."

"But…" Jou looked at him, and the brunette saw sorrow and guilt reflected in the amber eyes.

Seto leaned his head on his shoulder and buried his face in the other teen's blue shirt. "Please. I don't want anyone to see me like this. Just…don't tell anybody."

"Seto…" Jou felt his heart clench painfully at seeing the fragile state of his lover – or not; he was still so confused – and he couldn't handle the guilt. He made up his mind right then as he held the young CEO, feeling the hot tears staining his shirt. Even if his own mind was messed up right now, he would help the brunette to recover, to forget all the painful memories. It was his fault, and he would fix it.

And he would make sure to never wish for anything ever again.

-----

The week that Seto stayed in the hospital passed very slowly. And it had been a very confusing time for Jounouchi. When he left the next morning to go get some clothes from his home, he had another surprise. Apparently, he no longer lived on the bad side of the city. Mokuba, looking at him with a funny look, said that it had been a year since he had moved in to Kaiba's mansion when, after another fight with his dad, the older male had been arrested for abuse.

Upon hearing that, Jou had gone to the jail to visit his father, if only to set thing right in his mind. He hadn't expected that his old man would fly off in a fit of rage when he saw him, and it took two guards to contain him. As he left the prison, flashes of his last fight with his dad came to his mind, one in which he had been beaten severely. He sighed, no longer all that surprised with the weird things his mind was concocting. It was at that moment that he had decided that he would no longer care about what had or had not happened; instead, he would look to the future. He had to do that because at that moment, the brunette needed his support.

When he arrived back at the hospital, he was surprised to find Honda leaving Seto's room. As soon as the teen saw him, smiled sadly before he approached the blond and hugged him. "How are you holding up buddy?"

"I really don't know," Jou answered truthfully. He sighed deeply. "Can we talk somewhere else?". He hoped that he could count on his friend to help relieve his inner turmoil.

"Sure thing. Let's go to the winter garden," suggested the brunette.

The blond nodded and followed his friend to the secluded place, which at that hour was thankfully empty. Jou sat down on a bench with Honda beside him, and then leaned forward, resting his head on his hands with a sigh. He felt his friend's hand on his shoulder.

"So talk. I will listen."

The blond sighed one more time before he started trying to explain things, starting with the awful day he had had yesterday…or, the one he thought he had had. He talked about everything that had happened, from his awful fight with Seto and the cruel words he said, and then…the news that the young CEO had finally been rescued. After that, he felt silent, just waiting to hear what Honda would have to say about all of it.

"So…what are you saying is that ever since you said those words, you've felt like you've fallen into a dream where you and Seto have been lovers for two years now; that he was kidnapped and everything, just because you wished that?"

"Kind of." He glanced over at the other teen. "Look Honda, I feel like I'm going crazy. I don't what's real and what's not anymore!"

"Jou," the brunette sighed before pressing on. "It's hard to believe that things happened like that because all the gang and I have seen how happy he's made you over these past two years, since you started dating. I know that when it comes to us, nothing is ever right – at least not since we met Yami." He smiled lightly. "But think about it. This is your reality, and you have to live with it, face it. Don't run away."

"I'm not running away! I just…don't want to feel this guilt eating me inside of like it is right now."

"Well…" Honda thought for a few seconds. "The only way I can see for you to put your mind at rest is to think about Seto right now. You and Mokuba will have to help him recover…both physically and mentally. So…concentrate on him, and only him."

Those words only reforced his decision. Smiling sadly, he hugged his best friend, a silent 'thank you' escaping his lips. He just hoped that he really could put these thoughts out of his mind and help Seto to overcome the ordeals of the last month.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Pairing: **Seto/Jou, OC/Seto

**Beta:** JennieB - The best

**Disclaimer: **They don't belong to me, damn it!

**Notes:** Wrote for the WWC Challenge at 'A dragon's lair' group.

* * *

**Wishing upon a Dark Star - Chapter two**

It took time for the blond. In those two weeks that had passed, he had had to get used to this 'new' life and be strong for Seto. He had never imagined, in his wildest dreams, that he would be the main source of support for the young CEO.

As it was, in the week following the rescue, Jou almost didn't recognize the teen that he had known for years. Seto was silent, sad and scared. Whenever someone would touch him, even if was the doctor or one of the nurses, he would start screaming and throw the first thing he could get his hands on. But, strangely enough, the only touch he didn't refuse was Jounouchi's. In fact, he almost seemed to crave it, pleading for reassuring hugs and for his company almost every second.And that really scared the blond; more than he would ever admit. Seeing the brunette in that state only made his overactive imagination wonder just what the kidnappers had done to the teen to turn him like that.

In the beginning of the second week, after seeing how traumatized Seto was, Jou tried to find out what had happened to the kidnappers after the police had rescued Seto from the warehouse where he had been held hostage. He discovered, with a little help from Honda who was studying to enter the force, that one of them had been shot and killed on the day of the rescue, and the other had escaped. The police were after him, but the search hadn't given them any positive results yet. With that information in mind, he had started to formulate a little plan in his head; a plan that he hoped would not only help the brunette, but also ease some of the guilt he still felt.

Honda had immediately agreed to help him as soon as he had heard Jounouchi's idea. They had devised some strategies to achieve their goals, and when the blond had left to go to visit Seto, he already felt much better about himself. It was just a matter of time. And until then, he would be the support the other teen needed.

-----

"So this means nii-sama will finally be able to go home?" asked Mokuba, glad to hear those words from the blond as they talked on the phone.

"Yes, by the end of the afternoon, we will be there," affirmed the blond, watching over the exams the doctor was performing on Seto. He seemed much calmer about letting the old man touch him.

"I'll tell to the maid to prepare your room," exclaimed Mokuba happily. "Is he healed?"

"He is going to be fully healed as soon as he can feel safe at his home again, so don't worry little buddy," Jou answered softly. "These things just take some time."

"And with your help, he's gonna be just fine."

"I hope so," the blond replied truthfully. He didn't want to feel any guiltier.

"I'll be waiting. Bye, Jou."

"Bye Mokuba." The teen hung up the phone and turned to the bed, seeing that the doctor had finished with his exams.

The old man smiled lightly and patted the brunette on the shoulder. "Mr. Kaiba, I'm very happy to announce that you are ready to go home. I think that some rest in the comfort of your own house and some healthy meals will be the perfect medicine for you now."

"Thanks for all you attention," the blond said as the doctor gathered his things and left. As soon as the door closed, he approached the bed and sat himself beside the brunette. "See? Now you can go home and stop making Mokuba so worried."

"Stop that." The icy tone surprised him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The condescending tone!" Seto exclaimed, turning his head to him. He sighed deeply, "I know that I've behaved like an idiot over these past couple of weeks, but I'm fine now. So don't treat me like I'm a terminal patient."

Jou smiled lightly. "Thank the fucking lord."

"What?"

"I was stepping on eggshells with you, so to speak. I'm glad to hear that the old Seto Kaiba is back."

The young CEO smirked at the statement and leaned into him, intending to give the other a kiss. The blond, on instinct, drew back, and as soon as he had, he knew that it had been the wrong thing to do. The hurt look in those azure eyes made him curse all the gods above for his action.

"I guess they were right then."

"They? Whom are you talking about?" Jou asked.

Seto didn't answer him. He just climbed out of the bed and looked for the clothes that Mokuba had brought for him the day before. Jou cursed again.

-----

It really surprised the blond how much the employees of Kaiba's mansion had been worried about their young master, and just how well known he was to them. As soon as they arrived, the butler and the chef both went to the limousine so that they could help with anything that Seto needed. The brunette snorted at that and grumbled a curt 'no, thanks', which only made both employees laugh a little. Jou smiled through the entire scene, his heart a little relieved to see that he wouldn't be alone in his task of helping the young CEO get back to normal.

Mokuba was waiting for them in the dining room. The meal was already on the table, and it smelled really good. The brunette sighed happily, thankful to not be eating hospital food anymore. He seated himself in his chair with just a bit of difficulty, and Jou sat next to him. He smiled at the blond and rested his hand on top of his. To Seto's delight, the blond didn't pull back, but at the same time, the gesture confused him.

Actually, the blond's behaviour had been confusing him since he had been rescued. During that first horrendous week, he had been desperate for some kind of affection – _Jou's_ affection. Every time someone other than the blond would touch him, flashes of what had happened would come to him, and his mind would shut down against the trauma. In his desperation, he had done anything he could to get those strange hands off of him. After that, he couldn't remember clearly what he had done, but when Mokuba told him, his embarrassment would reach new heights.

When the initial shock had started to subside, he had noticed that Jou seemed distant. He had first noticed when he had smiled for the blond one day at the hospital, and the teen had looked away. The second time had been when he had tried to kiss him and the blond had drawn back. It felt like it had at the beginning of their relationship, when they were coping with the years of fighting and insults. Then, at other times, the words the kidnappers had said to him started to creep into his heart, even against his wishes. Could it be true that Jou was disgusted by him? By what they had done to him? The brunette really tried to force that thought out of his mind, but sometimes, it was too difficult. And then, when the blond acted like he always had, touching him and not rejecting him as he was now, the young CEO's mind would become confused all over again. Seto sometimes thought he was starting to lose his mind.

-----

"I'm thinking about hiring a psychiatrist."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not helping him, Honda. And the nightmares about the other 'memories' are worse than ever."

"Does Seto know about this?"

The blond sighed deeply, looking toward the closed office door, as if he could look through the wood and see the brunette inside. "No, he doesn't know. And it's not about him, anyway; it's about me. If I can just be the person that was with him before the kidnapping, everything will be just fine."

"Whatever you think is best, Buddy." Honda turned serious. "There's another subject that I want to discuss with you."

"And what is it?"

"My uncle found a clue about that guy that escaped."

Jou was suddenly all business. He leaned back on the chair and looked at his friend. "That uncle that works at the police station?"

"Yeah." The brunette held out a brown envelope and smirked lightly. "You're lucky my uncle is not a pain in the ass. Besides, since he is the one working on Seto's case, it's not that difficult for me to get this information."

"Thanks Honda," Jou said with a smile. He opened the envelope and looked through the stack of papers. As he read it, his amber eyes widened. He look up at his friend. "He's in Tokyo."

Honda smirked even more. "I knew you would figure out, just as I did."

"It's one of Hirutani's contacts." Just saying that name sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes, that's right." Honda's expression turned deadly serious then. "Are you thinking the same thing I did?"

The blond had been thinking the exact same thing since he had seen that name on the papers. And he knew exactly what to do. He got up from the chair and put everything back in the brown envelope again. Honda got up, as well.

"Jou, don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because I know you."

The blond grinned and hugged him. "Smart ass."

Honda chuckled. "Look, I have to go now. Say hi to Seto for me, okay?"

"Sure." He walked with his friend to the door, and after he watched him leave the mansion, he sighed. He went into the brunet's office and smiled as he saw Seto talking to someone from his corporation, the blue light from his laptop giving a faint glow to the pale face. He was still a little skinny from the ordeals of the previous month.

"I told you, I will return next week. Period. Now do something right for once, and just take care of everything, will you?" It was strange to hear the important CEO speaking in that tired voice.

"Everything will be just as you left it, Sir," the metallic voice answered.

"Good. Now get back to work." The teen disconnected his call from his computer, and he smiled a little wider. "Come closer; I'm not going to bite."

Jou chuckled and approached. For a second, he hesitated, and then he made a decision. He turned away from the wooden desk and instead seated himself in the lap of the brunette. He smiled, ignoring the shocked face expression, even though he could only see the azure eyes. "It's good to see that some things are still the same. Still giving some people nightmares, Seto?"

The brunette put his arms around his slim waist, and rested his face on the other's shoulder. "That's not true Katsuya."

The blonde laughed, but didn't say anything else. He remembered the reaction he had had when Seto had called him by his first name right after they had left the hospital. And then how he had hurt the other with his reaction. He hugged the brunet, feeling the heat of his bodym, and he felt silent, thinking about what he had discovered earlier, thanks to Honda.

He had to make his move, but he had to do it without Seto knowing. He would reveal his plans to the brunette in due time.

_I have the perfect solution for both of us, Seto. _

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Pairing: **Seto/Jou, OC/Seto

**Beta:** JennieB - The best

**Disclaimer: **They don't belong to me, damn it!

**Notes:** Wrote for the WWC Challenge at 'A dragon's lair' group.

* * *

**Wishing upon a Dark Star - Chapter three**

Jou was glad that he had decided to look for a psychiatrist. Since he had started having sessions with Dr. Mihara, his nightmares had decreased drastically. The woman certainly had a way with words. She reminded him of Yugi, and that certainly helped him to trust her.

The only thing about all of that that was worrying the blond was that he hadn't told Seto anything about his sessions; he hadn't even mentioned that he was seeing a psychiatrist for that matter. He tried to tell himself that he didn't even know why he was hiding something like that from the brunette. But, truth be told, he did know why. He was just trying to overcome the guilt that he still felt around the other, and how could he tell Seto about the psychiatrist without telling him about his wish? A wish that would certainly make Seto truly believe that Jounouchi was going crazy. But Jou knew that that part of his life had happened. They were as real as the other memories he had. Those sessions with the doctor were just helping him to sort them out, and choose the real ones.

Even if he didn't know which ones they were.

-----

The brunette tapped his foot impatiently on the carpeted floor as he sat on the couch and waited for the blond to return. He had been noticing the stranger behavior of the other for some time now. And, if there was one thing that Seto Kaiba wasn't, it was stupid. Today, he would confront his lover and get the truth. All of it. Because with the way they were currently living, it was becoming unbearable. He heard the front door of the mansion close, and he sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them. He saw the blond enter the living room, smile at him and approach. Jou sat down next to him on the sofa and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Were you waiting for me?" he asked him.

"Yes." Seto breathed deeply and continued, "Katsuya, we need to talk."

"About?"

"What are you hiding from me?" the young CEO asked straightforwardly. Jou looked at him, his eyes widening in surprise, and it was at that very moment that the brunette knew it was something serious. The brunette crossed his arms, now glaring at his lover. "Spill."

"Seto, I…"

"_Now!_" the teen added for good measure.

Jou sighed in defeat, and looked away, whispering so low that Seto had to lean in closer so that he could hear. "I went to a psychiatrist."

Seto blinked for good three seconds. "What?"

"What you heard," answered Jou, still not looking at him.

"But why?" He was still incredulous. He watched the blond get up from the sofa to pace the carpet, frowning. Seto arched one eyebrow. "I'm waiting for your explanation."

"You would never believe it."

"Try me."

Jou finally looked at his lover and sighed, blurting out everything that had been tormenting him. "It was my fault that you were kidnapped and raped."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the brunette hotly. "Explain yourself."

The blond felt tears in his eyes as he said, "I wished for it. There's something else you have to know. My daddy, he…" he sighed painfully, "Raped me when I was twelve."

Seto fell silent at that, not knowing what to say. He got up and approached the blond, touching his arm lightly. "Jou, I…"

He drew back, still not looking at the dark-haired teen. "No, I wished for you to suffer the same as I had! But I never thought that my wish would come true! You have to believe me!"

"Jou, hold on…"

"But, I will compensate you for that; you will see," babbled the blond, as if he hadn't heard the CEO. "Just trust me; everything will be the same as it was before…or at least the best it can be."

"Jounouchi, will you listen to me?!" exclaimed the brunette hotly, grabbing the other by the shoulders.

That action made the teen stop talking. Jou looked up at him, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears, his breath uneasy. He whispered slowly, "I'm so sorry, Seto." He looked away, sobbing uncontrollably now. "God, I'm so sorry!"

"Please stop crying," the brunette said as he hugged him. "It's not your fault. It just…happened."

That sentence made Jounouchi sob even harder. It was the same thing that his doctor kept telling him, session after session. Strange enough, those words had never entered his stubborn mind until Seto had said them. He hugged the young CEO back, hiding his face in the cotton shirt the other was wearing, sobbing, and feeling all of his guilt and inner turmoil around those 'two' memories blending together into one big mess in his heart. More than ever, his plan had to work. Only with that would he find some peace for himself…and be there for his lover.

-----

Seto touched his hair almost reverently, a sweet smile adorning his lips. No one was watching him, so he could do it in peace. He approached the other's body and touched Jou's hair more completely. The blonde opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey…I fell sleep?"

"Yes. I carried you here," answered the brunette, their faces mere inches from one another.

"No! You aren't supposed to lift that much weight yet!" protested the blond, but he was silenced with an elegant finger to his lips.

"I used to do that all the time, and I'm not going to stop now. Besides…" Seto seemed almost...shy. "You are so cute when you're sleeping."

Jou blushed. Deeply.

"Are you feeling better now?" Seto asked suddenly.

"Yes…thanks for asking," Jou answered, smiling and adding, "There's something else that I need to tell you, but only when I can be…certain of it. Will you wait?"

"Of course." Saying that cost the brunette a lot in terms of trust.

"Thanks for understanding. I should be the one doing that," said the blond, and slowly, he closed the distance between them and kissed Seto.

The brunette kissed him back, an intense feeling of happiness, relief, and various other emotions, warming up his heart. With his arm he brought the blond closer, and when their bodies touched, he groaned, feeling a spark of electricity between them that made his body tingle with anticipation.

Jou felt that, too, and for a few seconds, that feeling really scared him. At least until his tongue connected with the brunette's. It was then and there that he felt something really strong: desire. Pure, primal desire that ran through his veins, pooling in his lower body, and burning with a carnal intensity, making Jou long for something that he really didn't know much about. After all, he was a virgin…at least, he had been in his other life. "Seto…" He finished the kiss and tried to breathe regularly. "I don't think we should…"

"Are you disgusted by me?"

Jou looked at him, obviously surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"This is first real kiss you've given me since I was rescued," exclaimed the brunette.

"That's not true!" replied the blond defensively. Seto just crossed his arms and stared at him. Jou sighed deeply, and whispered, "It's just that…in my 'other life'…you know…I'm still a…" He blushed, not knowing how to continue without embarrassing himself.

"Do you really believe that?" asked the young CEO.

"I do! And it's driving me crazy!" He stared at his lover. "Seto, please, don't think that I'm lying to you."

"I don't think that," Seto said with a sigh. "It's just that…nevermind."

"No. Say it," pled Jou as he reached out to touch his face, making him look at him.

"During that one month…I…the kidnappers…said some things that…I can't help but remember now."

"What kind of things?"

"That you would be disgusted by me. There, I said it," the brunette finished, once again looking away.

Jou smiled sadly, his heart clenching. How he could he have been so stupid?! He approached the other and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "I could never be disgusted by you. We were tainted in the same way…but this will only make us stronger."

Seto laughed a little and hugged him back. "Only you could come up with a answer like that."

"I know."

They slept together with their bodies entwined for the rest of the night.

-----

"Is everything settled?"

"Hell yeah! I confirmed it with my uncle today. They will enter the place in two days." The stocky brunette smiled at his friend.

"And us?"

"Tomorrow."

Jou smirked at Honda's pleased tone. "Seto is going to come with us."

"Why?"

"It's his revenge…I arranged all of this for him."

"Suit yourself." Honda shrugged. "Where will I meet you guys?"

"Tokyo tower; does that sound good to you?"

"Perfect. See you tomorrow Jou."

"Bye, Honda."

The blond hung up the phone and looked at the photo he held in his hands. He never mentioned to his friend that this would be a chance for him to get some revenge of his own, as well.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Pairing: **Seto/Jou, OC/Seto

**Beta:** JennieB - The best

**Disclaimer: **They don't belong to me, damn it!

**Notes:** Wrote for the WWC Challenge at 'A dragon's lair' group.

* * *

**Wishing upon a Dark Star - Chapter four**

"Where are we going?"

"Tokyo. There's something there that you have got to see," answered Jou, looking at the brunette.

Seto arched one eyebrow and crossed his arms as he stared at him. "Jou, are you up to something?"

"Of course I am, and that's why you have to go with me!" the blond said pleadingly.

Seto rolled his azure eyes at the answer he received. "And you answer me that calmly?"

"You wanted the truth, right?" the blonde asked as he turned to him.

"Alright, alright, let's go to Tokyo and see whatever the hell it is you want to show me," the brunette answered finally, giving up the argument.

"You're not going to regret this."

"I hope not."

They climbed into the limousine, and the car drove them to the airport to where Seto's private jet was waiting. Half an hour later, they were on their way to Japan's capital. Once they were in the air, the brunette called to the blond, and after getting his attention, he asked, "We are going to see the other kidnapper, right?"

"What?!" the blond exclaimed, immediately blushing after his outburst. "How did you know?"

With that, Seto smirked his patented 'Kaiba' smile. "Come on, Jou. Did you really think that I would stand idly by and wait for the police to find that bastard? I have my connections for getting this done faster. And so do you, apparently," finished the young CEO as he arched one eyebrow.

"Honda helped me. His uncle is heading the investigation into your kidnapping," explained the blond as he stared out the window.

"That explains a lot, but not everything. Come on, Katsuya, what else are you hiding from me?"

"The guy that kidnapped you…he's someone acquainted with Hirutani," murmured Jou, still not looking at his lover.

Seto looked at him for several minutes, trying to remember who this Hirutani guy was. After some probing to his memory, he finally remembered. His eyes widened, and he touched Jou's shoulder, making him look at him. "Do you think Hirutani…"

"I'm almost sure," answered the blond, cutting off Seto's question. "You know how he never took well to my departure from the gang, and how he blamed you for that."

This memory was something very vivid in his mind in this life: he and Seto had known each other since they were kids, and it had been Seto's threat of turning him over to the police that had made him abandon the gang. Years later, after they had gotten together, the brunette had told him that he had said that to give Jou a way to escape from danger. He was surprised to find that the young CEO had already liked him at that time.

"But after all these years…how could he…"

Jou went silent at that. He knew everything had happened because of his wish, and he had already told everything to Seto, but still…he knew that the brunette didn't quite believe him. He could understand that; if it were him, he wouldn't believe it either.

"Anyway, Seto…he's hiding here, in one of Hirutani's spots. You know what this means, no?"

"It means that we're going to have to face our past again?" the brunette asked as he leaned over to him.

"Kind of," the blond sighed, feeling the other hugging him from behind.

"I don't mind. If it puts an end to all this distance between us…I don't care."

Jou looked at him and sighed heavily. Pushing down all his negative thoughts and doubts, he drew nearer and kissed the brunette deeply. He knew that going against Hirutani was suicide. That was why he had let go of all his reservations.

-----

Jou could hear the sound of the engine working in the limousine they were now as he looked shyly into the azure eyes. He had decided to leave everything – his worries, his guilt – behind him, in the past. But, that still didn't stop him from feeling a little apprehensive. After all, technically, it was his first time.

"Nervous?"

The blond smiled. Seto could be such a telepath sometimes. He touched the pale skin above him lightly and whispered, "A little. But I am with you, so…I'll be fine."

Seto smirked at that and pressed his body more firmly against the blond, earning a moan with just that gesture. Pleased with the sound, he approached the tender skin of Jou's earlobe with his mouth, biting lightly, and whispering, "It's my turn then…to take care of you."

Jou felt a tremor run through his body at the words, and all he could do was nod slowly, his hands entangling themselves in the chestnut locks. He closed his eyes, and seconds later, he felt those sensual lips against his, initiating a kiss full of passion. His hands tightened in the brown tresses for several seconds before he relaxed his grasp, a moan escaping into the kiss, his entire body tingling once again with those wonderful sensations.

He felt those agile fingers unbuttoning his shirt, that delicious mouth kissing and caressing the skin that was appearing as each one was undone. He opened his eyes and looked up at that erotic image, hissing sharply when those lips and teeth caught one of his nipples and bit teasingly, afterwards suckling soothingly. That touch sent sparks to his groin, his arousal growing by the second. "Seto…" The plea was lost to a sensual moan.

"Don't worry," the brunette said, and the blond noticed the husky tone of his voice. "You will feel only pleasure with me. Always."

"I…know…" the blond replied with conviction, gasping as those hands descended further, seeking the area of his body that most needed attention.

When Seto palmed his groin, Jou moaned aloud, not even caring if the chauffer could hear, or any pedestrians passing by. He panted as he lowered the zipper of Jou's jeans and reached inside his boxers, stroking him slowly, feeling the blond's cock grow harder with each movement of his hand. Jou looked at him, his eyes glazed with pleasure. Seto growled hungrily at his expression, and sped his hand up a bit, the little drop of pre-cum wetting his palm.

"Seto…ahn…give me…" panted the blond, his breath coming in harsh gasps.

"More?" asked the brunette, feeling just as aroused as Jou just from what he was doing.

"Yes! God yes!" exclaimed the smaller teen, clamping his teeth on the other's shoulder.

The windows of the limousine were darkly tinted, but the gasps of both teens could be heard from a fair distance. The blond was reaching his peak incredibly quickly; Seto's hands were too talented and felt far too good. And God, his mouth as well. Jou held on desperately to the brunette's body as he neared his release, and then he saw millions of stars sparkling behind his eyelids as, with a growl, he came violently. He was vaguely aware of the moan coming from the young CEO, but his mind was currently short-circuited; he couldn't form any coherent thought. He felt the other's mouth taking his, giving him a languorous kiss, and he simply responded, his entire body feeling comfortably numb from his orgasm.

"I love you," the blond whispered after the kiss had ended.

Seto smiled deliriously. Those words had never failed to penetrate deep into his heart. He whispered back, "As soon as we finish what we came here to do…I will make you mine again. Completely."

The blond's body tingled with anticipation at those words.

-----

"I'm not even going to ask what you two were doing that took you so long," Honda said as he crossed his arms when the other two arrived at the meeting place they had settled on the day before.

"And I will not answer if you do," Jou said shyly.

"So…are they there, inside?" Seto asked seriously, nodding his head toward the warehouse behind them.

"Yes they are," Answered the shorter brunette. "And guess what? Their guard is pathetic."

"Piece of cake," the blond replied, his eyes sparkling with anger. "Should we do this, then?"

"Wait," the young CEO interjected, stopping the two anxious teens. "I'm going first. They owe me that."

"But Seto…"

"Jou." The icy tone silenced any retort the blond might have made. He sighed deeply, and after glancing at Honda, he just nodded to his lover.

"Five minutes."

"That's all I need."

-----

After making one single call, Seto glanced over to where Jou and Honda waited and he took a deep breath before kicking the metal doors open and entering the old warehouse. He looked around as he saw three guys in their twenties getting up from their chairs around the table that they were gathered at and staring at him. One of them looked frightened. And that look gave Seto a boost of confidence. He smirked his patented smile and started to walk in their direction, slowly, dangerously.

"Good evening, gentleman. This friends of yours," the brunette gestured with his head to the redhead on the middle, "Has some unfinished business with me. So, if the two of you don't want to get your asses in trouble, I would suggest you take your leave."

The redhead widened his eyes at his words, while the others started laughing unexpectedly. They took their guns and aimed them at the young CEO, still smiling.

"Do you really think that you can make threats to us and then walk away unharmed, you prick? You should learn your place."

"No, _you_ should learn your place," the brunette replied without faltering. Something silver sparkled inside his purple trench coat.

Jou gasped lowly from his hidden spot as he watched his lover take out a gun as well and point it at the redhead's face. He didn't know the other had had one of those. His heart started beating loudly in his chest as the adrenaline was pumped into his veins.

"Oh, the kitty has claws." chuckled one of the men. "But you do realize that that now you've put us in a delicate situation?"

"The only thing I have to say is that you should pray that you have good aim, because I do." As soon as he said that, the brunette fired, and the guy on the left of the redhead fell to the floor, dead. "So?"

The man with the gun started shaking with rage while the redhead did so in fear; he had recognized the CEO the moment he had entered the warehouse.

"I told you that I would come for you. You didn't believe me, did you?" Seto said in a cold tone, looking the man right in his black eyes. Those eyes that had haunted him for so long now could only make him shake with rage. "Guess what? No one can do what you did to me and go on living."

The guy with the gun looked at the redhead and exclaimed nervously, "What the fuck did you do to this guy, you fucking idiot?"

"He raped me," Seto stated coldly. "He beat me, he threatened me, and played all kinds of mind games; him, along with his pal. But, you should have know just who you were messing with before you decided to let me live."

At hearing those words, Jou's heart beat faster and faster, feeling a thrill run down his spine that he never imagined he could have. Seto was so much stronger than anyone gave him credit for. He got up from his hidden spot and saw Honda do the same. A second shot was heard, and the body on the right of the redhead fell. Seto smirked and felt the blond's and the brunette's presence beside him.

"No one could have explained that better, Kaiba," Honda said as he put his gun away.

"Thanks, Fin-head." Seto replied, the three of them now looking at the redhead. The man nervously looked for his gun, and after finding it, he pointed it at them, his hand visibly trembling. Seto smirked. "Like I said before, you had better have good aim."

Jou closed his eyes as a reflex when he heard the two shots. The body of the redhead collapsed, his blood pooling on the floor along with that of his mates. He opened his eyes and smiled almost cruelly when he saw that the shot had hit the wall behind them. "He sucks at shooting," the blond stated, the coldness from his days with Hirutani momentarily enveloping him.

"I'll agree with that," Honda replied.

"Shall we go? The police will arrive soon enough, and I don't want to still be here," Seto remarked.

"Yes. Let's get out of here."

Jou looked one more time at the three dead bodies, and then he left with the two brunettes, thinking about how so much of his guilt was being left on that warehouse floor as they were walking out. Silently, he vowed to himself that Hirutani was going to pay, as well; it was just a matter of time before Jou found him. After all, he had hurt the person he loved. And now, he would hurt him. It was a fair trade.

THE END

Mystik


End file.
